


Puzzle Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Injury, Language, slight angst, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John lost his soul mate.  He didn’t think he would ever feel that sense of belonging ever again…until he met her.





	Puzzle Pieces

You were meant for each other, like to pieces of a puzzle. That’s what John’s mother always told him while growing up. When he was a young boy, he was always fascinated with his soulmate tattoo. Sure, everyone had one, but only a few ever met their soulmate, the person who was born with the matching puzzle piece. That’s how it worked. Everyone was born with a puzzle piece tattoo, one which only had one pair, one person whose piece matched theirs. Growing up, little John Winchester dreamed of who his match was. 

His match was Mary. Her tattoo had the perfect little shape that would fit in his. And he couldn’t have been happier. He found his soulmate, loved her, married her, had kids. It was all perfect, until she died. The damn fire, that damn demon. And his life was changed. 

Even his tattoo changed. The night of the fire, after he got the boys down to sleep, he felt the burning on his arm. He gripped it tight as he gritted his teeth, hoping, praying it would pass. 

Eventually, it did. And when the pain dissipated, John’s heart broke again. The puzzle piece that had always connected him to Mary, it was broken. Where there was once a whole piece, no was only half. The part that matched up with Mary’s was gone, leaving a half piece with a torn and jagged edged shape. That new tattoo became a sore reminder to John, and over the years, he began to hate the mark that had given him joy in the past. 

At least, he did…until he met _her_.

Sam was gone to Stanford. John was actually happy that his son was out of hunting. He would be safe, normal. Dean was off on a hunt on his own, somewhere. That left John on his own. He needed a hunt, something to keep his mind busy so it wouldn’t slip into despair.

That was what brought him to Bobby’s. The hunter always had a beat on what was going on. He got out of his truck and made his wat to Bobby’s door, rapping his knuckles against the worn wood as he sighed in exhaustion. 

“It’s open!” He heard Bobby shout. It put John on edge. Bobby always answered the door. He never just hollered…John pulled his gun out of his waistband as he moved quietly through the house. 

“Fuck! Damn it, Bobby! Take it easy!” A woman shouted, sparking an argument between her and the hunter.

John made his way to the kitchen where he found Bobby stitching up a woman with dark brown hair. Her arm was up over her head as she gripped the table against the pain of Bobby weaving the needle in and out of her skin.

Bobby glanced up long enough to see John and turned his attention back to the woman. “Morning’ John.” He gruffed out.

“John…Winchester?” The woman asked. John had to force himself to breathe when her big brown eyes met hers. Now that he was able to get a good look at her, she was beautiful. 

“Yea, sweetheart. That’s me.” He spoke confidently as he stepped up next to her.

“Jen Jamison.” She reached out a hand in greeting, squeezing hard when Bobby poured some alcohol over the wound. “Damn Bobby! Warn a girl, you old asshole!” 

John chuckled. She had some spunk. And based on that gash, a hunter. “What got ya?”

“Wendigo.”

“Wendigos, plural. Should’ve had backup.” Bobby argued as he finished putting some bandages over her side. “Shoulda went to the hospital instead of comin’ here too.” 

Jen rolled her eyes as she looked back to John. She had heard of him. He was one hell of a hunter, but she never would have guessed he was such a looker. Damn.

“Better make yourself comfortable, John. He’s fixin’ to give me a speech.” Jen joked as she gave the hunter a wink. 

John dropped his bag and took off his jacket as Bobby started mumbling things to Jen, who had a witty remark for each thing Bobby said. He may have just met her, but John liked her.

“You’re done, idjit.” 

Jen rolled her eyes as Bobby helped her sit up on the table before he wandered off. “Pain in my ass.” She said with a chuckle.

John nodded. “But he means well.”

“True.” Jen pointed to her shirt, a black T. “Hand that to me?” 

“Sure.” John held it out and froze when his eyes fell upon her tattoo, on her arm, right on her right upper wrist, her soulmate tattoo. 

She saw him staring before she yanked her shirt away. “Yea. I know, it’s weird. Most people get a whole one, me? Mine’s broken!” She tried to play it off as she carefully slid the shirt over her head.

John’s body moved on its own, his hand pushing up his sleeve and then gripping Jen’s arm to hold it next to hers.

“What the—holy shit.” Jen’s mouth fell open as she saw John’s tattoo. Her mind went numb as John softly told her how his tattoo changed to this when he lost Mary. How he became a different person. When he finished, Jen ran her tum over his tattoo. It was a match….with his.

“Balls!” Both their heads snapped up to look at Bobby, who saw the puzzle pie es. “Just what I need. Two reckless hunters together.” Bobby made a quick retreat, leaving the two of them alone.

“So…” Jen finally spoke up. “I was planning a Vamp hunt…could use a partner.”

000

John and Jen. The names were spoken with respect and awe. On their own, they were good hunters, but together, they were legends. There was nothing they couldn’t handle, no hunt too big.

When hunters had the chance to meet them, they would smile at seeing John walk up with his arm around Jen’s shoulders. Jen would have an arm around him, usually her thumb in one of his belt loops. They were a great hunting pair, and an even better soulmates.


End file.
